psychohighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
No Place Like Home
No Place Like Home is the sixth episode of Psycho High School. It was released on September 20, 2016. Plot At nighttime, a hooded figure is sneaking inside a house and is seen stealing a teenager’s cell phone. It cuts to a news report where Geoff Ridgeworth is apprehended and bombarded by the press, now boosting in popularity and being referred to numerous names, such as "The Black Hood", "The Fortuna Slasher", etc. One week later, Elijah Purger returns to Fortuna Academy, much to the intimidation of his peers. Deciding to take his revenge on Francis Kent, he traps him inside the men’s bathroom and intimidates him with a lighter. Purger slowly burns Kent’s left eye, but the other Hellwolves, now utterly terrified of Purger decide to side with Vincent Ross, who is the only one who still stands by him. Despite Kent’s pleads, Mr. Winn refuses to believe that Purger was responsible for such a violent act, with no evidence supporting his claims. Oscar Miles receives a text from Amadeus Li saying that he has officially left Fortuna Academy. Meanwhile, Ridgeworth is questioned in a police department cell by authorities for his supposed crimes, although he consistently denies his involvement. Miles - unconvinced that Ridgeworth was the killer - continues on his quest to uncover the identity of the Lomax Murderer, and is accompanied by Genesis Maddox, despite learning that she is an utter naiveté at finding any evidence. On the way back home from school, Miles befriends Tammy, the obese school bus driver who shares an intrigue over Japanese culture and tattoos - her obsession is enough for Nicholas Lintz to describe her as crazy. Arriving at 3163, Oscar finds his mother enraged over having to pay the taxes for the house, blindly throwing a hard-cover book at the microwave before going into a rant about her life after Joseph Miles’s death. Over the course of three days, Miles and his mother begin to improve their misbehaviors together; Oscar also e-mails the members of the Gang about the Lomax Murderer, while Kent is treated to his injuries at the hospital. Over the same course of time, Purger’s reputation has enhanced and - alongside Ross - begins to taunt Christian Wayne about his return. When Wayne mocks him back, Purger bullies him into submission and orders Ross to take his revenge on Miles, knowing that it will benefit them both. Kent arrives back from the hospital and concludes that his left eye is permanently blinded. Kent explains that there is no point in stepping up against Purger, but is encouraged by Miles to fight back. Ross questions Kieran MacNeil’s motives and adds him onto the Lomax Blacklist, as well as the members of the Gang which weren’t on it before. Meanwhile, Kent visits Giancarlo Madrigal at his apartment and consults him over evidence concerning the Lomax Murderer. He explains that Madrigal knew that his phone was stolen by the Lomax Murderer (his apartment was the house that the Lomax Murderer stole from in the prologue). Lintz texts Miles and tells him to meet at the Eastward School construction site, as he had found evidence relating to The Lomax Murderer. A reluctant Miles arrives at the site, only to find no one there. Miles attempts to contact Kent, Lintz, Maddox and Madrigal, but no one answered. Suddenly, Ross and his Hellwolves faction - on behalf of Purger - reveal themselves behind an outhouse and took the opportunity to torment Miles at the empty Eastward School site. However, they were all startled by the rev of a chainsaw. The Lomax Murderer revealed himself and lunged at them, pursuing them at the site. Ross managed to escape, but Miles was injured by the Lomax Murderer when he threw a hammer at him. Miles managed to throw down some rubble at the Lomax Murderer before escaping the site. After five minutes, Miles has seemingly escaped the Lomax Murderer, but is startled when Kent appears behind him. Kent explains that he was reeled in to the site by Lintz, who stated that the Hellwolves were there and encouraged him to seize his chance for revenge against them. Wayne receives a text from The Lomax Murderer, who threatens someone else’s life. Pamela Moser arrives to Mr. Winn's office, only to find he trashed it. He then orders her to keep an eye out for Miles, as a result of the Lomax Murderer's planned ambush at Eastward School. With no proof that the Lomax Murderer had an accomplice, Ridgeworth’s innocence is proven and is released from custody. Kieran calls Gabby Tompkins in an attempt to rekindle their relationship, but says that they have to "take a break", before hanging up. Tompkins gets a knock on her front door, revealing Miles in a neatly-hemmed suit and a bouquet of flowers, hinting their newly-sparked relationship. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Mr. Winn *Gabby Tompkins *Vincent Ross *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *The Lomax Murderer *Kieran MacNeil *Oscar Miles' Mother *Genesis Maddox *Geoff Ridgeworth *Elijah Purger *Christian Wayne *Giancarlo Madrigal *Tammy *Amadeus Li (Phone Call) *Pamela Moser References